


Никогда не похищайте незнакомых детей

by Aizawa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Деймон Спейд берёт в заложники не Хром, а Франа, на которого ещё не упал сыр</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда не похищайте незнакомых детей

Всё с самого начала шло не так и стремительно становилось ещё хуже.  
– Итак, давай договоримся. Я не ананасовая фея, – сказал он и загнул обтянутый перчаткой палец, – и не какая-нибудь ещё фея. Не привидение. Не работаю на Варию – или на Саваду. Не знаю, где твоя шапка. Не смотрел «Стар Трек». Не собираюсь всё это обсуждать.  
Пальцы закончились. Можно было воспользоваться второй рукой, но это показалось ему слегка избыточным. К тому же, имея дело с таким заложником, хотя бы одну руку следовало держать свободной. На всякий случай.  
Поэтому Деймон потёр ушибленную скулу и просто продолжил:  
– Не работаю на Рокудо Мукуро. Не дедушка Рокудо Мукуро. Не злой близнец Рокудо Мукуро. Это ты понял?  
Мальчик просиял и закивал. Это было подозрительно.  
– Понял. Ты добрый близнец Учителя, да?  
Деймон Спейд решил, что правильнее будет игнорировать мальчишкины бредни.  
Следующую фразу он заготовил давно, но после всего произошедшего она как-то не прозвучала:  
– Должно быть, у тебя есть вопросы, ученик Мукуро.  
В глубине души он надеялся, что Фран промолчит, но тот снова кивнул.  
– Как ты делаешь такой пробор?

***

Разумеется, мальчишка был слишком ценным заложником для того, чтобы просто захватить его тело, лишив сознания, и превратить в свою послушную куклу. Доступные ему техники превосходили все представления Демона Спейда о создании иллюзий.  
Взять хотя бы историю с лавкой.  
Не то чтобы сам он не владел примитивным искусством превращения сухих листьев или глиняных черепков в золотые монеты.  
Владел и превращал. В конце концов, это стоило делать хотя бы ради того, чтобы послушать забавнейшие истории про фей и золото Сатаны, а если найдётся время – то и поглазеть, как на площади вешают очередного дурня, обвинённого в подделке денег. Всё-таки казни фальшивомонетчиков были самыми зрелищными – лучше даже, чем у конокрадов.  
Но когда ученик Рокудо Мукуро с самым независимым видом вместо денег протянул хозяйке лавки кусочек лакированного картона, похожий на визитную карточку, Спейд не почувствовал присутствия Пламени тумана.  
Хозяйка, не моргнув глазом, приняла картонную пластинку и, едва мазнув ею по своему ящику для денег, вернула обратно. Пока Фран расписывался на чеке – Спейд только ухмыльнулся, – она уже протягивала им бумажные пакеты с провизией.  
– Неплохо. И давно ты этому научился? – спросил он, когда они уже стояли на пороге лавки.  
– Этому-то? С четырёх, по-моему, – Фран покрутил в пальцах блестящую картонку. – Да тут ничего сложного. Правда, Учитель мне не разрешал. Ладно, не важно…  
– Если ты будешь на моей стороне и не попытаешься предать, – убеждённо и проникновенно сказал Спейд, – я разрешу тебе проделывать такие трюки хоть каждый день.  
– Я подумаю, – Фран запустил руку в пакет и выудил шоколадный батончик. – Если честно, я не уверен, что хочу быть на стороне добра…  
Спейд подавил стон.

Фокус в лавке, однако, действительно оказался ерундой по сравнению с чудовищной шкатулкой Франа. Рядом с этим диким оружием звери Первой Вонголы, смертоносные и свирепые, казались пушистыми щенятами.  
– Пообещайте не кричать, – сказал Фран. – Вам, наверное, не очень понравится.  
Спейд, презрительно хмыкнув, кивнул, заглянул в прозрачную крышку и тут же невольно сжал посох крепче.  
Отделённые лишь тонкой перегородкой похожего на стекло материала, внутри коробочки метались чудовищные существа. Одно из них напоминало человека, облечённого в чёрный доспех, но, приглядевшись, Спейд заметил, что его лицо было лицом мертвеца – разлагающаяся плоть кое-как держалась на лбу и щеках, но обнажала челюсти, сведённые в жуткой ухмылке. Второй – скала из мышц, увенчанная похожей на луковицу безволосой головой, – размахивал четырьмя руками, слишком огромными, чтобы даже такой гигант мог ими двигать, оставаясь на ногах и не теряя равновесия. По всей видимости, чудовищем управляло очень сильное пламя.  
– П-почему они дерутся? – спросил Спейд.  
– А что им ещё делать, – флегматично откликнулся кошмарный мальчик.  
Видимо, он уже привык созерцать этих монстров, чья бешеная злоба заставляла их в отсутствие противника насмерть биться другом с другом.  
Через секунду Четырёхрукий сделал молниеносный выпад, и его противник отступил назад, заливаясь тёмно-багровой кровью, брызнувшей из распоротого горла, но тут же вновь принял боевую стойку.  
Спейд представил себе, каковы они будут, когда, выпущенные из коробочки, приобретут свой подлинный размер, и не смог сдержать восхищённого вздоха.  
Фран быстро провёл пальцем по каким-то кнопкам на краю шкатулки, и существ внутри скрыла завеса с причудливым гербом в виде чёрной драконьей головы, окружённой пламенем.  
Пламя было оранжево-красным. Вонгольским.  
– Я же говорил, что вы испугаетесь, – флегматично заявил Фран. – Всё-таки вы добрый близнец.  
– А… у твоего учителя тоже такая есть?  
Фран задумчиво погрыз ноготь на большом пальце.  
– Не, он, кажется, геймпады не очень...  
– П-послушай, мальчик, – сказал Спейд, присаживаясь рядом. – Ты ошибаешься. Я не добрый близнец Рокудо Мукуро. Я вернулся с той стороны смерти ради своей цели…  
– Сколько раз? – деловито осведомился Фран.  
Спейд почувствовал, как в виске начинает пульсировать фантомная боль.  
– Смерть настигает человека лишь единожды, – сказал он со значением.  
– А. А Учитель шесть раз возвращался, – Фран вздохнул. – Но у вас ещё всё впереди, конечно. Если захотите…  
– Я вернулся с той стороны смерти, чтобы защитить и укрепить свою семью, – Спейд поклялся себе, что на этот раз не поддастся на провокации. – Если понадобится, для этого я убью Саваду Тсунаёши, заточу его хранителей и рассорю Вонголу с другими семьями, не брезгуя интригами, вероломством и похищением детей. И так в конце концов я верну Вонголе, прозябающей в ничтожестве, былое могущество и славу.  
– Ну вот, – Фран кивнул. – Видите. Всё правильно.  
– Что – вижу? – прошипел Спейд.  
– Вы хотите помочь Вонголе, я сразу понял! – он даже отложил свою жуткую коробочку. – Мафию же уничтожают совсем не так. Надо проиграть Тсуне, потому что так получилось, устроиться в Вонголу Хранителем тумана, чтобы усыпить бдительность, победить иллюзиониста из вражеской семьи, а то чего он, потом долго шпионить на Вонголу, когда ей будет угрожать парень, желающий мирового господства, потому что да здравствует анархия. Ну и так далее по мелочи… Я знаю, мне Учитель показывал.  
Фран поднял на собеседника спокойный прозрачно-зелёный взгляд.  
– А вы моего близнеца там нигде не видели?  
О, Мадонна.  
– Я – первый Хранитель тумана Вонголы, – Спейд гордился своей выдержкой, но не мог позволить себе выносить оскорбления дальше, в конце концов, в его лице мальчишка оскорблял всё, во что стоило верить. – Магистр науки преображений, победитель бессчётных противников, дважды верный, вернувшийся из смертной сени Деймон Спейд!  
– И вам нравится? – участливо спросил Фран. – Ну, я имею в виду, то, что вас так зовут?  
– Что?  
– Я понимаю, у иллюзионистов должны быть дурацкие имена, но, может быть, мы придумаем вам какое-нибудь клёвое дурацкое имя? Не «лопата», а, например, бульдозер? Демонический грейдер?  
– Что-о?  
– Я думал, вам нравится всякий сельскохозяйственный инвентарь, – Фран покачал головой. – Но лучше всё-таки что-нибудь глобальное. Можно поискать в комиксах и переделать. Вот мой Учитель…  
Спейд прижал ладони к вискам и на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
Выбора, судя по всему, не оставалось.

***

– Я даже отсюда чувствую вонь, – сказал Рокудо Мукуро. – Чувствую гниль. Это разлагается ваша мафия, Деймон Спейд.  
Спейд из последних сил ухмыльнулся.  
– Учитель, а ваш близнец забавный! – крикнул Фран. – Можно я тут ещё побуду?  
Судя по интонации, гадёныш вовсю наслаждался ситуацией.  
– Помолчи, когда старшие разговаривают, – на меловом лице Мукуро, обращённом к врагу, не дрогнул ни один мускул. – Ты похитил самого бесполезного и надоедливого из моих присных. Скажи мне, Деймон, чего ты добивался, подстроив мне такую ловушку?  
Удар пришёлся в цель.  
Впервые за обе свои жизни он, способный, не моргнув глазом, ответить Первому Вонголе на первый вопрос «Деймон, что здесь происходит?», а возлюбленной Елене – на сотое «О чём ты думаешь?», растерялся.  
– Ты думал, что это сойдёт тебе с рук, правда?  
Деймону и так было очевидно, что с выбором заложника он просчитался.  
Теперь оставалось только придумать, как изящно и без потерь свести ситуацию в ничью. Рокудо Мукуро, человек, по-видимому, жестокий и беспринципный, вполне мог потребовать выкуп за то, чтобы забрать своё чудовище обратно.  
– Защищайся, – сказал Мукуро. Руки в чёрных перчатках сжались на древке трезубца. – Потому что я собираюсь забрать тебя в царство Ада.


End file.
